


The Candy Man

by SketchySituation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, Extremely Happy Harry, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchySituation/pseuds/SketchySituation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets his MP3 Player working at Hogwarts and sings The Candy Man whilst dancing to the great hall. People think he's crazy... He's just happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Candy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: ‘Harry Potter’ belongs to ‘J.K. Rowling’ and ‘The Candy Man’ belongs to ‘Sammy Davis Jr.’ I am not making any money off this piece of fan fiction. It is purely for entertainment purposes.

The Candy Man

 

“Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew

Cover it with choc'late and a miracle or two

The Candy Man, oh the Candy Man can…”

 

Harry sang as he danced towards the great hall for breakfast, he was in a great mood this morning. He woke up on the right side of the bed, fresh and revived, he’d had no nightmares and only dreams of lands filled with yummy lollies and chocolates. After his morning practices, he went down into the common room to work on his project, which consisted of trying to charm the mp3 player he bought over the summer to work with magic.

Harry had been working on this project for a few months now and he knew he was close to a break through, he just didn’t expect that breakthrough to come so soon. As he cast his final spell for the morning he waited in anticipation to see if it worked. When nothing happened he felt a little down, but tried to turn his mp3 player on anyway. After waiting a few seconds the screen popped on and the mp3 player loaded. Harry Jumped up and screamed, “Yes!”

Laughing and smiling Harry put in the headphones and listened to a few songs before going to get dressed for the day. He turned his mp3 player back on just as he left the common room.

About half way to the great hall a song he’d heard many times before in primary school came on… ‘The Candy Man’… Swaying slightly, Harry started to sing with the music.

 

“Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew

Cover it with choc'late and a miracle or two

The Candy Man, oh the Candy Man can

The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good.”

 

Harry danced over to a group of first years with a huge smile on his face, still singing…

 

“ Who can take a rainbow, wrap it in a sigh”

Soak it in the sun and make a groovy lemon pie…”

 

He danced on, twirling away, arms waving around in the air. He caught a glimpse of the shocked faces of the first years but he was too happy to care.

 

“…The Candy Man, the Candy Man can

The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good.”

 

Harry got ready for the next part, (it was his favourite).

 

“The Candy Man makes everything he bakes satisfying and delicious

Now you talk about your childhood wishes, you can even eat the dishes."

 

As he sung his favourite part of the song, he skipped down the hall to the beat, startling even more students milling around.

 

“Oh, who can take tomorrow, dip it in a dream

Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream

The Candy Man, oh the Candy Man can

The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good.”

 

Harry finally arrived at the great hall and got ready to burst in as his favourite part of the song came on again. Harry burst into the hall, arms spread out open, legs apart and facing the whole hall, startling everyone especially his friends.

 

“The Candy Man makes everything he bakes satisfying and delicious

Talk about your childhood wishes, you can even eat the dishes.”

 

He jigged around, a huge smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah

Who can take tomorrow, dip it in a dream…”

 

He skipped and twirled towards his seat, earphone cord swaying back and forth as he moved. All students and staff sat silent and still in shock. It seemed Mr Grumpy Harry was gone… for the day at least.

 

“…Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream…”

 

Harry licked his finger, making a loud popping noise as his finger left his mouth.

 

“…The Candy Man, the Candy Man can

The Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good.”

 

Harry arrived at his seat across from Ron and Hermione and twirled around once more robes flowing with him before sitting down.

 

“Yes, the Candy Man can 'cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good.”

 

He swayed in his seat as he sung, gradually singing quieter, serving himself a full English breakfast.

 

“a-Candy Man, a-Candy Man, a-Candy Man

Candy Man, a-Candy Man, a-Candy Man

Candy Man, a-Candy Man, a-Candy Man.”

 

As Harry finished singing his plate was full. He took a bite and pulled the earphones out, wrapping them around the mp3 player after turning it off.  
It was only then that he noticed the hall was still silent, unmoving and staring at him. Harry looked around and swallowed his mouthful.

“What?” He said to the Gryffindor’s staring at him.

“Well mate,” said Neville chuckling slightly, “You can’t just waltz into the hall singing and dancing, then act like nothing happened.”

“Yeah mate,” added Seamus, “Since when can you sing anyway?”

Harry blushed and looked down slightly. He really enjoyed the singing and dancing.

“Uh, well… I got my mp3 player working this morning and I’m kind of in a good mood.” Harry blushed again, “Did it sound bad?” he asked in embarrassment.

“No!” said everyone quickly.

“It was actually really good Harry.” said Hermione reassuringly, everyone nodding along with her.

Harry smiled, “Thanks guys.”

“No worries Harry.” said Hermione smiling.

They all went backing to eating whilst occasionally asking Harry a question or too about his mp3 player and the songs on it. All students in the great hall went back to their food, you could occasionally hear Harry’s name come across the hall from another table.

 

Up at the head table Headmaster Dumbledore was humming the tune Harry had come in singing, consciously making a note to ask Harry if he could have a copy. Maybe he could make one of the verses his password he thought to himself chuckling, the image of Severus singing the candy man song just in order to gain entrance to his office was quite a funny one.

He mentioned this to Minerva and Filius and received a rare smile in return from Minerva whilst Filius chuckled quietly to himself.


End file.
